Persona 4's Strange Journey
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: The Schwarzwelt Investigation Team finds itself inside the Midnight Channel and after a bit of research learn that they cannot return home. Determined to revert the Midnight Channel to its origins as a paradise, they resolve to purify Izanami. Rated M for Mara although he isn't present early on and strong language mostly from Demonee-Ho.


Inside the Red Sprite, somewhere on Antarctica. . .

After the briefing with Zelenin, Commander Gore thanked her and then said that Arthur will be managing assignments and duty roster before adding, "I feel that some of us may have experienced this situation before, like our Strike Team member Jack Doe."

"Thank you, Commander. But don't we have more pressing issues to attend to like our equipment?" Jack said.

"Ah, you're right." Gore said before heading to the deck. Jack went there as well and stood through the explanation as to what the Demonicas were before returning to the command room with Gore. Very soon Arthur told everyone that breaching the Schwarzwelt was imminent and that all hands had to return to their positions. Zelenin and another person named Jimenez then left the Red Sprite to return to their respective ships. Before long, Gore made one last transmission from the command post before a portal appeared in front of the Red Sprite and when it did, the ship sped right into it. The other ships, the Blue Jet, the Gigantic, and the Elve also drove right into the portal.

* * *

><p>In a fog-ridden world shaped by the thoughts of people, a massive wall of ice was forming around an area where the four ships would eventually land. Above the ice wall, a portal appeared and from it the Elve, Red Sprite, Gigantic, and Blue Jet came forth and began to slow their descent into the area surrounded by the ice wall. Checking that his Demon Summoning Program still worked, Jack and a few other Strike Team members waited for the doors on the Red Sprite to open. When they did, an onrush of fog came in as the rest of the ship locked down as if to prevent the fog from advancing beyond the deck. Oddly enough, their Demonicas allowed the Strike Team to see through the fog and they noticed that they landed in an ice cave-like area.<p>

"It's like Sector Antlia in here. It's obvious that we're in another dimension, but what's going on?" Jack said.

"I'm thinking the same questions as you, Soldier. We aren't in the Schwarzwelt, in fact, according to Arthur, we're in another universe altogether." Gore transmitted from the Red Sprite.

"Well then, Commander, how about we make our first objective to contact the other ships and then make a way out?"

"That's a smart idea, Soldier. I've managed to get a lock onto the Blue Jet and their communications array is damaged. We'll get to them and help repair it."

Jack cut the transmission and then started to head towards the Blue Jet's coordinates. Back at the Red Sprite, Commander Gore received a transmission.

"This is Zelenin. The Elve managed to land safely. How's the Red Sprite doing?" Zelenin transmitted to Commander Gore.

"We landed alright. The Blue Jet's communications are out, but they're otherwise perfectly fine." he replied.

"That's good. The Gigantic's crew managed to get ahold of some materials and are sending them to us on the Elve to analyze it."

"Are they on their way?"

"Yes, Commander. They will arrive in thirty seconds. We can't wait to start analyzing them. Zelenin out."

At the Blue Jet, Jack and four members of the Strike Team arrived and were helping to get communications array back online. After a few minutes, the array was fully functional again and with that, Jack and his squad left. On the way back to the Red Sprite, Jack found a few materials known as Forma lying around and upon returning to the ship delivered the Forma to the lab. After doing so, Jack was called to the command room and once he arrived, Gore commended him for helping the Blue Jet.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Commander." Zelenin transmitted.

"Nope, everything's fine." Commander Gore said.

"Good, because the materials the other scientists and I analyzed are metals found on Earth! The Gigantic's crew plans to build a massive drill with the analyzed materials to break a large hole through the ice wall surrounding the area we're trapped in." Zelenin said before the transmission cut.

"We'll wait for them to finish up their work before we investigate what's on the other side of that wall of ice surrounding us. If my suspicions are correct, hostile life forms may be waiting for us on the other side of the wall. All Strike Teams are to be ready to head through any holes made with the drill and secure whatever is on the other side."

"Relaying your message to the other ships, Commander. Their Strike Teams are now ready to move at any time." Arthur said.

"Good work, Arthur. For now, we wait."

As Jack went to the deck where the rest of the Strike Team was, he was aware that things were going to be not simple at all.


End file.
